


Not A Child

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Joe POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one or two tumblr posts floating around out there. </p><p>Joe finds out about Barry and Harrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading and commenting. It's really encouraging me to write more. I've even started to plan out some longer and actually dark and dirty ficlets. We shall see what happens... But yeah thanks. Enjoy.

If Joe was truly honest with himself he would admit he saw it coming. Well maybe saw it coming was a slight overstatement.. He had an inkling. But that inkling in no way prepared him for reality. 

It was a night like any another after he found out about Barry and his extracurricular activities. The kid was nowhere to be found and likely was starving given the time of day. So he did what any loving father with a superpowered son would do. Picked up a stack of Barrys favorite pizzas and headed over to StarLabs to ensure the kid got enough calories for the day. 

When he got there the building was oddly quiet, almost eerie in it's lack of excited voices chattering about science. For a second he thought no one was there, but then he heard Barry laugh. He made his way through the halls and just as he was rounding the corner he started to speak.

"Hey kiddo, I come bearing–"

His voice cut out at the sight before him. 

Next to the desk in the room sat Harrison Wells and straddled over his lap was Barry. Barrys arms were wrapped around Wells` neck and Wells` hands were groping at Barrys ass, their lips were locked. Joe observed for a second or two before he was noticed by Wells. He locked eyes with the man momentarily then watched him pull back slightly and whisper, causing Barry to flinch and leap out of his lap. 

"Joe" the boy sputtered, "this isn't what it.... Okay it's probably exactly what it looks like" he blushed.

"I can see that" Joe said shortly, trying to reign in his anger. 

"Look Joe I know that–"

"No" he cut the kid off, "you be quiet."

He rounded in on Wells.

"What the hell are you thinking? He's practically a child. A child under your care. It's inappropriate and irresponsible of you to take advantage of the fact that he idolized you." 

Joe could see Barry practically boil over with anger. He could tell the kid was about to start yelling. Barry was stopped short, however, by Wells reaching over and lightly touching his arm. The two of them shared a look and Barry huffed and deflated a little in response. Joe then felt the full focus of Wells` gaze land on him. 

"I can understand how as a parent you might come to that conclusion and if that were the case I would not fault you in your anger. But that is not the case. Barry is not a child. He may be young but he is definitely an adult and you do a great disservice to him by continuing to treat him like a child. I never once made any inappropriate moves on Barry until after he made his move. So now that that's cleared up, if you have any valid concerns I'm sure both myself and Barry would be pleased to hear them."

Joe was a bit taken aback but he could see nothing but sincerity in those icy calculating eyes. He inhaled deeply and moved to place the pizza down on the nearest table. He then turned to look, first at Barry, who looked worried and a little scared, and then to Wells, whose expression was challenging. He walked right up to Wells and glared down.

"If you hurt him, so help me, they will never find the body."

Wells smiled somewhat condesendingly.

"Of course. I would expect nothing less."


End file.
